


Why the Wizarding World Needs Google

by MagdaTheMagpie



Series: Marvel & Magic [20]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Accidental Marriage, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 15:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16390337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagdaTheMagpie/pseuds/MagdaTheMagpie
Summary: Some little mistakes could be so easily avoided if the Wizarding World used Internet.





	Why the Wizarding World Needs Google

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Marvelously Magical Bingo 2018!   
> Square B1: Accidental Marriage

Ha! They thought they could shackle her with their stupid Marriage Law for the Promotion of Wizarding Wealthfare, but every law had a loophole and Hermione had found hers: if she was already married before midnight, they couldn't marry her off to the first available wizard like a piece of meat at the butcher's.

All she needed was a wizard, which could have been a problem, but the good news was she only needed _ a name _ to fill the parchment, and the best part was they didn't even ask for proof whether that person existed or not! By the time they managed to prove he  _ didn't _ , she would have that stupid law repealed and buried under a ton of dragondung.

So… a made-up name. That wasn't her forté as her poor alias she had given the one time the snatchers had caught her during the war proved, but she had a plan. Opening  _ Hogwarts, A History _ , Hermione flipped the pages, stopped at a random page and pointed her finger at what would be her future made-up husband's first name:  _ The _ .

Well, that wouldn't do. She tried again.  _ Goblin _ . Urgh. No.  _ Loos.  _ No!  _ Disembowelment.  _ Oh, come on! Her favourite book had never let her down before, but it took her another twenty minutes to finally find an acceptable name:  _ Stephen _ . She would just have to strive to forget her imaginary husband was named after a dark wizard's pet toad.

A glance at the clock determined she had more than enough time to find her husband's name… if she wasn't too picky. Starting anew, she lifted her finger to peek at the word hiding underneath:  _ strange _ . Okay… Strange. Mr and Mrs Strange. Stephen Strange. Hermione Strange. She giggled. That wasn't half bad. 

Scrawling the new name on the parchment,  she watched in satisfaction as it glowed gold and vanished in a shower of sparks. Her marriage was filed at the Ministry. That was easy. She was now officially married and off the hook of their ridiculous marriage law until they could prove otherwise. Good luck with that! It was far easier proving someone existed rather that they didn't.

 

ooo

 

Across the ocean, days later, Wong tried to chase away an irate owl from the sanctum without much luck.

“It's day, you silly bird!  Go sleep up a tree or something!”

But the feathery menace dive bombed on Strange the second he stepped foot in the hall, dropping a parchment in his hand and poop on his boot.

“Wong? What did you do to the mailman?”

“That is not the mailman,” Wong replied and rolled his eyes at having to state the obvious.

“This letters begs to differ.” His eyes scrolled down the thick parchment, then up at him. “According to this, I'm a newlywed! I'll just pop over to say hello and meet her, but I expect a wedding gift when I return.”

Before Wong could ask if he was serious, Strange had opened a portal and vanished, but he had a glimpse of a pale woman with crazy hair and fluffy pajamas. So, after much consideration, he put on his Beyoncé playlist and browsed online shops for a sturdy hairbrush.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Marriage Law Loopholes, or: Why the Wizarding World Needs Google](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17819648) by [MagdaTheMagpie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagdaTheMagpie/pseuds/MagdaTheMagpie), [Unified Multiversal Theory (nightgigjo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightgigjo/pseuds/Unified%20Multiversal%20Theory)
  * [Arrivals](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18178193) by [Unified Multiversal Theory (nightgigjo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightgigjo/pseuds/Unified%20Multiversal%20Theory)




End file.
